


Who is Eli Turner?

by What200



Category: Pirates of the Caribbean (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/M, Out of Character
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-20
Updated: 2020-05-28
Packaged: 2021-03-02 20:35:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,795
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24282940
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/What200/pseuds/What200
Summary: Elizabeth and Will have two children, Henry and Elizabeth II. Henry is out of Character because the takes up after At Worlds End and writes over it. This fic does not consider On Stranger Tides or any movies after. It tells the story of a girl whose parents names are all over the ocean and her adventure to make herself more than just the name
Relationships: Original Female Character with Original Male Character





	1. Chapter 1

It was a calm night as Elizabeth II snuck out of her room, she scaled her favorite tree and took a perch in her own nest. She was lucky because the stars were always bright enough for her to get her to fill in books. She had found all types of books around the island along with other treasures; for instance, the sword that was fastened to her belt. She read the pages and pages on the sea intently. It explained the regions of the sea and its capital got mistakenly called Atlantis when in reality, the whole sea was called Atlantis. She asked her mother once if that was true. Her mother said she didn’t think so. 

She was utterly absorbed in her book as a sudden voice boomed out, “Elizabeth.” She jumped, dropping the book. “Shit,” Her heart pounded. It didn’t sound like her mother or brother, the only other people on the island. It boomed again. She peered up to the stars, following the voice to the sea.  
She treads lightly, not to awaken her family. It seemed only she heard the voice. She reached the water, and a pathway had been illuminated, a path into the sea. She glanced back to the small hut she called home and began to follow the path that led her far, far away. 

Elizabeth followed the long spindly path. The lanterns guided her through the maze of coral and seaweed. She could see for miles, and she had always been able to. Now it was far more vast, being in the water. She met lots of curious fish. Petting dolphins and greeting mermaids, she was much liked by the sea and its people. She belonged here, and the sea knew it. She was swimming along when a shadow blocked her path. She looked up. Holding her breath, she ducked behind a particularly tall piece of coral. An all too familiar Flying Dutchmen had cast the shadow. She knew she was far away from the island for her father dare not drift too close. She crept passed, trying to escape the everlasting shadow. She sprinted until the ship was far out of sight and closer to the end of the lanterns.

She drew to gates that towered above her. Over the gates, a message was scrawled: “Enter if you dare.” The gates slowly pulled open. She was marched to the throne room. Glancing about the place, she couldn’t help her excitement to see the world become more significant right before her eyes. Her eyes settle upon the throne, or he looks like a man until closer inspection reveals gills and fins. She curtsied. His head tilted. 

“Where am I?” She questioned  
“You are in the Kingdom of Iratort. I am Polymephus, King of the Merfolk.”  
“Pleasure to meet you. Were you the ones calling me?”  
“Calling you?” The king questioned. The man to his right coughed, “Yes, of course, we are regretful to have to call you early, but the ocean needs you.”  
“Me?” Her excitement was spiked.

His right-hand man answered for him, “Yes, it would seem Calypso has named you her daughter. Therefore you must recover Poseidon’s Trident. We plan to prepare you for the journey and send you as soon as possible to the place where the map is stored.”  
She nodded, silently biding her family goodbye. She checked the sword and gun on her waist. She fixed herself to her task and agreed to find the Trident. She was given a ship and a map to the map, “If you have a map to the map, why do you need me?”  
“Because only those with Calypso’s blessing can get to it,” replied Zaltar, the king’s right-hand man. The ship was set to sail as she climbed aboard. The captain told her it would be a month’s journey. She nodded and climbed to the birds’ nest “Bring me that horizon, “She muttered quietly to herself.


	2. Into Poseidon's Chamber

Elizabeth flew by in the low seas. The water surrounding her made her feel at home. This was where she belonged. She was getting very near to the mark on the map. She could feel the tremble of the ocean, beaconing her closer. Then her ship got yanked down, obliterating it into pieces. She was pulled down into a barred cage. In carved letters, Poseidon’s Chamber was spelled out. underneath it said, “Children of the Sea, here you will find your way.” A doorway in front of her open and with no way out, she crept forward. As soon as she was inside, the door slid shut with a loud bang. Candles lit one by one around the room, leading to a makeshift altar. Clutching the hilt of her sword, a man was illuminated by the candles.

“Hello, dear Elizabeth.” a sinister voice echoed.  
“Polymephus, the King of Iratort,” Elizabeth breathed.  
“No, that is my brother. I am Polyphemus. My dear father trapped me down here because I was too, what was the word? Oh, he used the term blood-thirsty! I used killing future threats. My brother loves bringing me toys to play with.”  
“What?” She was bewildered.  
“Oh come now, “His tone dipped down, “surely you must have realized he was lying to you?” A cold laugh rang out.  
“Wha-What?” She was dumbfounded.

“Ha, Ha, Ha He tricked you,” He sang, “And it was so easy, surely you realized he was using you? I can’t believe you fell for such a simple ruse. All he had to do was convince you that you were special and off you went, like a dog to a bone. Now he managed to lure you into my hands without flaw. Did it ever occur to you that the map you were given was wrong?”  
“I..uhh. I’d...uh,” She stuttered.

“Of course not, you naive thing, therefore he could lead you directly to Poseidon’s Chamber without suspicion. Did you really think to ask where the map was? Well, guess what? It’s not here. Everybody has known that for generations. It was told to be here, but no one has ever found it here. The only thing they found was their grave.” Polyphemus pulled out a whip, “A grave by my hand. This chamber was built to test. I use it to kill.”

He brandished the whip, showing off fancy moves and threatening to hit her. She drew her blade. He stepped down from the altar, entering a circle in the center. His whip cracked and whistled around her. Her heartbeat quicker as the sounds got louder. She stayed outside the ring, her back against the door. The whip was barely long enough to reach her. But reach her, it did as it yanked her into the circle. Then the candles lit a wall of flame around them. When the whip tried to grip her neck, she caught it and slashed with her sword. 

The whip-now-snake whimpered and released her. She moved back as far as she could, the wall of fire stopping her. Polyphemus controlled the room. The whip-snake reared its head again and lunged at her sword. She managed a few cuts as the snake coiled around the blade. She tried to put the snake in the fire. It’s head reached the hilt. Her gunpowder was still wet. The snake raised its head and sunk its fangs deep into her wrist. She cried out as the poison spread throughout her system. It reached her head, and her sword fell from her hands. Crying, she placed her hand in the fire to cauterize the wound. She calculated her options, then she turned her back on Polyphemus. She raised her hands above her head as the whip cracked against her back. She had been given one shot.

“Oh come now,” He taunted, “Giving up so soon? Lucky me! All the more time to toy with your life.” The whip tore the skin from her back. She held her tongue with extreme difficulty, her tears replacing what would have been shouting. The whip ripped skin from muscle and muscle from muscle. She felt time drag on with each strike, though the slow warmth of her gun urged her on. Over and over, the whip laid into her back, leaving many bloody scars and tearing her shirt to threads. The whip struck. Her hand moved to her gun. She turned, and a shot rang out.


	3. This Seems Familiar

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I used the island scene from At World's End except without Will

Blood pounded in her ears. Her heart raced. Every limb trembled with fear or anticipation. She couldn’t tell which. The shot had landed in Polyphemus’ side. He fell to the floor. _What if the map isn’t here? Did I really get sent here to die?_ Thoughts flooded her head as a door slid open. The fire roared behind her. She grabbed her sword and crept into the next room. She scanned the room as the door behind her sealed. In front of her, two levers stood side by side. The one on the left read, “Pull this one to leave. To return to the world, you came from.” “My chance to turn back,” she thought to herself. The next one said, “Pull this one to move on. To find a brand new world of possibilities.” She gazed longingly at the left lever. She contemplated heavily as her wounds panged, begging her to pull it. But she knew She had known the answer since forever. She moved to the rightmost lever and pulled it down. A door opened. She straightened her back. Taking a deep breath, she marched through.

The floor gave way. She sank down until she began to tread the water. Her fear spiked. The water seemed to get hotter. Her shirt threads seemed to give way. The shirt fell off, and the water attacked her wounds. She yelled out. She struggled against the water. When a ray of light beamed in her face. A ghostlike figure stood over her, and the pain became unbearable.  
“You are my goddaughter. Princess of the Sea, this is your first step to take your throne. You were a revenge gift for your parents’ reluctant release of me. Tame the sea, my sweetwater child.”

Elizabeth stood still. She neither sank nor rose. The water was boiling as she thrust her hand out in front. “Stop,” She yelled. The water stopped, cooling instantly. A pillar rose in the center with a box. She swam to it. Opening it, she found a metal casing. She shook it and heard the shifting of paper. The map, it was here. She smiled as she turned around. She glanced at the roof and then the floor. If she controlled the sea. Suddenly, She dove down to the bottom. She laced her hands on the floor and sent her trembling down into the seafloor. The sun beamed around her. The building collapsed, and she was in open water. She laughed and swam to the surface. She was close to ashore. She swam with sore muscles. She pushed through the wincing, searing pain. The poison threatening her life. Her vision was fleeing as she reached the shore. She scraped her wrist on some coral as she scrambled to the beach. She made it clear of the water and then collapsed on the sand.

She heaved, trying to catch her breath and adjust to the air at the same time. The poison adding its own black dots to her vision. After a while, she realized she was staring up at a ship. It might’ve been a delusion, but she swore she recognized it. She didn’t have time to figure out what ship it was as her arms were grabbed and she was roughly dragged to a tribal village. She fought the unconsciousness as she tried to struggle. She was tied to a pole and placed in the middle of a fire pit. She glanced around. She knew she was only in her bra, but this seemed a bit extreme. Their supposed leader walked towards her. He wasn’t one of them. He had a sword and gun while the rest had spears. He was dressed in linen as the others were clad in leaves. He was a pirate, and she knew this story. He stopped in front of her and whispered out the side of his mouth.

“Help me,” but then he turned to the people, “Your god, thanks you for this fine sacrifice.” The folk began to create a fire as their ‘god’ yelled for the fire to be bigger. He was buying time. I hastily looked around. I heard a sloshing sound. A bucket of water and next to a cliff above the sea. Maybe… she guided the water out of the bucket and used it to stall the building. The men building turned their leader as the bucket seemed to fall for no reason. She strained to pull water up over the cliff until a shadow cast over the settlement. The men stopped building. Their captain stopped pacing, and all simultaneously looked up. They didn’t have time to gasp as her strength failed, and the water fell on them all. She pushed out the wave, taking the villagers with it. She cleared the area as the man was grabbing their sword. She used the water to slice the rope. She wrung her wrist as she glanced at her belt. She didn’t even notice that they had taken it. She tumbled to the ground as the poison was back with a vengeance. The black was eating at her vision, trying to take it all. She had no strength left to fight. She started to relax as she felt her arm be picked up and draped over someone’s shoulders.

“Not yet, lassie,” His voice was rough, smelled of rum. She dragged away from footsteps pounding after them. She tried to help, but she didn’t have the strength to move. The man helped her along. She heard the chasing footsteps fading behind them. She managed to lift her head and look for where they were headed. She heard yelling as they reached a bridge. She tried to make out objects as they stopped. She was about to ask when she saw a group of men in a cage. She didn’t want to know what the enclosure was made out of. They were yelling at the group of villagers waiting for them at the top of a very steep cliff they were trying to get up. A boy appeared and pointed in the direction that she had just come from.

“Down,” she rasped and tried to pull the man. She crawled behind a bush, and he sat next to her. She watches the natives race across the bridge, ignoring the man’s constant glancing over. She tried to limit her words as her voice still kept her from the hot water, “Crew?” she pointed at the cage.

“Yeah, what’s left, I suppose,” He answered. Elizabeth nodded as the last group passed. She was running on the bare strands of consciousness. She pushed herself up with a tree. She hissed and wrapped an arm around her stomach. Elizabeth crept forward carefully to stay behind the shrubbery in case some more natives showed up. She stepped lightly. She walked towards the bridge as the shrubbery ended. Glancing down a chasm of water, she backed up. She closed her eyes and began to command the water. She heard everything. The buzz of bugs. The heavy breathing of the man behind her and the men in the cage. The water raced up as she guided it up to the cage. She was straining her head, begging to be done. She braved on, using the water to push the cage onto solid ground. Elizabeth let the water recede except for a small stream to break open the cage. Opening her eyes, footsteps pounded behind her. The adrenaline kicked in as the man waited at the opening of the bridge.

“Come on,” He yelled. She bolted across. One of the ropes holding the bridge started to snap. She grabbed it and pulled it, holding it rigid as the man ran across. What was his name? She prodded her mind. Once he was on solid ground, she let go send a large group plummeting. She turned and raced to the shore. Keeping pace with the man, they made it to the coast as a new group rounded the edge of the island in the distance.

“Time to go!” he yelled. He followed his crew to a boat. He began to climb the rope. Elizabeth didn’t have time to gasp as she climbed up after him. She made it to the deck in the same shouting order. She called it. Pirates and this was the Black Pearl. The same as her mother’s stories. She finally lost consciousness as she realized the man was Captain Jack Sparrow.

*Time skip*  
Elizabeth’s eyelids fluttered. She felt herself waking up. She was patient to not cause more pain than necessary. She found that most of the pain had faded but had been replaced with sore and tender limbs. She opened her eyes and blinked rapidly until the light no longer blinded her. She looked around the roof. She was in a room. Captain’s quarters, she presumed. Grasping her stomach, she pushed herself up and swung her legs over the edge of the bed. She looked down to realize she had been given a shirt. She heard footsteps and muttering, then the door flew open.

“Ah good to see ya, lass. Aye’s afraid ye were in Davy Jones locker,” a boy about her age walked over with a bucket, “Aye’s on my way to tend to yer wounds.”  
“You can drop the accent. It doesn’t fit,” She narrowed my eyes.  
“Alright then, miss,” now his voice sounded natural.  
“Thanks,” Her voice rasped and failed at the end. It was still raw. The boy sat down next to her and placed a wet rag on the snake bite. She sucked in a breath.

“Sorry, My name is Jack,” his voice soft.  
“It’s okay, I'm-” Elizabeth started, but gritting her teeth cut herself off. Jack cleaned the wound and mouth to the ones on her face.  
“Got in a fight?”  
“Something like that.” She grimaced as he reached the lashes on her back.  
“Well, something got you good,” He observed  
“Well, one of us is still alive, so not good enough,” She remarked. He laughed, “I guess so. Here.” He handed her the rag so she could get the lashes on her chest and stomach. When she finished, she dropped the cloth in the bucket.  
She thanked him, and he left. She pushed herself to stand, steadying herself with the bed.

“Well hello there, bess. How might you be after passin’ out on my ship?” Captain Jack Sparrow asked  
“Better, though, it’s by saving your ass that I ended up on your ship.”  
Captain Jack smirked, “Ahh so it would seem, but how you got there in the first place… I didn’t see a ship?”  
“My ship got torn to pieces, and those pieces were at the bottom when we got back to the shore,” I stopped and looked down at my waist, “Where’s my belt?”  
The boy from earlier handed it to me. She put it on except the scroll was missing. She searched around, praying she hadn’t left it on that island. Then she looked up, and Captain Sparrow held out the casing, “Looking for this?”

I grabbed, “Were you able to open it?”  
He shook his head as she flipped it over to the opening. “These things are never clear. Why is it always riddles?” Captain Sparrow regaled. The inscription read, “Only underneath does the story unfold.”  
“I tried flipping it over.” Captain Sparrow said unhelpfully. She lifted the case to her ear and shook it. The rustle was still there, so he was telling the truth. She reread the inscription, “I know, that’s what it wants you to think.” She walked out to the deck and went to the side. She climbed down the ladder.  
“If you wanted to leave that badly, we would’ve given you a ship,” Captain Sparrow remarked. She smirked and submerged the case. She commanded the water with a white glow of her eyes. She heard a clunk and quickly scrambled back up the ladder. She put the case on the table and pulled the scroll out.

“A… trident?” said Jack.  
“No, Jack, a map,” answered Captain Sparrow. Elizabeth smirked, “Yep, do you know what it’s to?” She looked Captain Jack in the eye. He returned the smirk, “Yes, it would seem it leads to Poseidon's Trident. However, what I find interesting is how you came about it.”  
“It is in a chamber of some sort. What was the name?” She rubbed her hand against her head, “Poseidon's! Poseidon's Chamber, it was called.  
“Surviving Poseidon’s Chamber is not an easy feat according to rumors, sir,” the Lieutenant said.

“I’m aware, Mr. Gibbs, except for the fact only the children of Calypso can beat it. Except that Calypso didn’t have any children.” His eyes narrowed  
“Except that it doesn’t explicitly state a direct descendent. Therefore a godchild can fit the description. Also, the fact no one in their right mind will argue with whoever she claims as her child.”  
He shrugged, “Aye that be true.”  
“So, can I get a ride?”  
“And why would we do that? We have the map, and we could just go get it without you. Whoever holds the trident, controls the sea. Besides, the whole ocean probably heard its call.”

“But if only the descendent could get to the map would the trident have the same protection. However, the whole ocean will be waiting, at least. Even if you took the map, it still calls me. All I needed was a direction, and now I could probably find whether I sail with you or not.” She mused over her options.  
“Fair point, although whats to make us let you go?”  
“We are in a ship on a large body of water. You saw what I did with the water around that island. Imagine how fast I could sink you all.” Elizabeth remarked  
“Ah, that would cause a slight inconvenience.”

“It would, wouldn’t it? So how about I sail with you, and when we reach the large mass of ships, you can drop me off and be on your way, Savvy?” She raised her eyebrows.  
“Aye,” he turned to his crew, “Set sail!” He stalked over to the wheel and turned in the direction.

I jumped up and climbed the mast. I stood at its cross member, holding the top. I was glad they didn’t ask my name. I’m not sure I could’ve answered. I held my face to the wind, glad I pulled the right lever.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please leave kudos if you would like more

**Author's Note:**

> Please leave a kudos if you enjoyed and let me know if you want more.


End file.
